Never Apart
by Snizer
Summary: Yusei cuts Kiryu's hair, and a few words are shared during and after it. Light Treasonshipping. Post-Crash Town arc.


Treasonshipping oneshot. ...as simple as that.

* * *

"You haven't cut your hair since… you came back?"

"Hmm… I suppose I haven't." Kyosuke brought his hand to the other side of his head and brushed a few hair strands behind his ear. "I have let them grow freely these past months."

A small smile curved Yusei's lips upwards.

"Would you let me cut them for you?" He got a glare for an answer. "Just a little bit."

"…just a little bit."

* * *

Yusei had brought a chair for Kiryu to sit on and, apparently not minding showing his body, the other boy had stripped off his shirt before sitting down, his bare back facing Yusei who seemed somewhat flustered.

"I have to take a shower anyway." That was the silver-head's only comment referring to his shirtless form.

"Ah… yes."

The faint red colour on Yusei's cheeks didn't fade.

One hand stroked the silver hair straight while the other went to take a scissor onto its hold. Yusei barely touched the hair with the sharp blades when a low mumble came,

"Just a little."

"_I know._"

_Snip…_

_Snip snip snip snip…_

Yusei's hand held the hair up and brushed the cut strands away. A quiet noise of the scissor snipping the dry tops was the only thing filling the silent space between the two young men.

"..." Yusei smiled again – Kiryu didn't see it but he could hear it from the boy's words, their tone light and joyful, "It's beautiful hair though… I always used to admire it."

"…" No comment to that.

"You sure you don't want me to cut it short?"

"I've grown fond of having long hair," Kiryu responded calmly. "I don't want to remind myself of the past – long hair is the thing of the present."

Yusei swallowed. "I understand. I'm almost done."

_Snip… snip…_

_Snip…_

Impossible. You can't cut off your acts in the past, can't erase them from your memory. They're always there. To remind you of the wrong choices you've made, how to do better next time.

Yusei put the scissors on the table and fondled the silver strands in his fingers fondly. They were much longer than months ago when Kiryu came back… back to life.

Yusei let go of the young man's hair when Kiryu raised his other hand onto his nape and flipped his hair. Loose strands fell off and Yusei heard Kiryu humming.

"It's good like that. Thanks."

"No problem, Kiryu."

"Yusei."

A hand took a gentle hold of his wrist, Kiryu turned on the chair towards Yusei who instinctively, unwittingly took a step back. He looked into Kiryu's eyes. Light golden, narrow and mature, the eyes which had seen a lot despite the age of their owner. They were beautiful eyes. Always had been…

"What is it, Kiryu?"

_What is it? Don't say it. Anything but it…_

"…I love you."

A light pressure pressed on Yusei's ears, he became deaf to the sounds of the loud wind blowing outside and the distant noises of Jack, Crow, Nico and West having a relaxed conversation at the dinner table in the kitchen. Unable to hear anything else, the beat of his own heart echoed in Yusei's head, the strong throbbing making his body warmer and numb.

Then he was pulled to straddle in Kiryu's lap, he felt arms around him, a bare chest and an intense stare… Yusei gasped, his cheeks reddened and eyes wider – he was afraid –

It had been years since the connection like this had emerged between the two of them, it felt almost like it was the first time happening all over again. Yusei closed his eyes, decided to forgive himself for a short moment when he leaned in closer to press his lips against Kiryu's, to kiss him, wordlessly express the painfully bitter yearning for closeness like this. He had missed Kiryu very much. He had missed him and the days when they were together, when they shared the most innermost and dirtiest secrets with each other; those days filled with warmth, touches both gentle and bold, hugs and kisses… and unspeakable.

Their mouths moved apart.

"We could go back to what we used to have." Yusei couldn't utter a word. "We could be together… Start from where we stopped back then. Can you do that, Yusei? Can you… forgive me?" Still no answer. Yusei couldn't give it. "I will live. I want to live a life like in Team Satisfaction - to be strong and righteous. I… want… I want it with you. I want to live with you."

Yusei shook his head.

"I have my own life elsewhere. We now have separated paths." Yusei felt the corners of his eyes becoming moist. "And… I… have someone else."

The truth pushed his tears out to flow down his cheeks. _This isn't a farewell. This is a good-bye for a friend._

"I understand."

Yusei sniffled. His head hang low, he wiped his eyes with his hands but no end came to his crying. He sobbed quietly.

"I'm… sorry..."

"I'm grateful for everything. Now I can live to the fullest again, thanks to you. You are still important to me, no matter what."

"…I'm sorry…"

"Yusei… I'm happy now. I wish you to be happy too."

"Uh… hngh…"

"I'll never forget you."

_Thank you for everything._

* * *

I finished this quite hastily and now I feel a bit bad for doing so... Either way, I thought some Treasonshipping might do some good after those Kingcrab oneshots (thank you for your kind comments, I'm still super happy...!). Kiryu and Yusei have such a tragic, yet beautiful relationship. uwu


End file.
